


千秋帝国

by bush_Jun



Series: 千秋帝国特典 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bush_Jun/pseuds/bush_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天空航母坠毁，盛大的激战落下帷幕，帝国的政治有了新的开始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 接美队2剧情之后  
> 警告：CP外的non-con，hurt-comfort，诸多血腥暴力细致描写

 

[本子天窗地址戳我](http://doujin.bgm.tv/subject/22297)

 [台湾印量调查戳我，大陆不用填](http://bolexiang.com/book_infor.php?book_number=w14036-2)，特典和本体分开统计哟，特典会用繁体在台湾印刷。

 

 

前传

 

天空航母坠毁，盛大的激战落下帷幕。  
九头蛇长久以来暗中统治神盾局的时代结束，阴翳扫除，帝国进入一个新的光明纪元。  
隐秘的地下室内，纳粹组织“九头蛇”的总部，另一场激战正酣。

巨大的肉茎在Bucky体内出入。噗滋噗滋的水声响彻室内。  
“嗨，该换我了。”Crossbones掰开趴在Bucky身上的同僚，握住硬成铁块的坚挺，对准红肿残破的菊蕊，挺身而入。花蕊周围已经凝固了厚厚的血痂，但这不妨碍不断有新的血液，混杂白浊的液体从小穴中肆意流出。  
Bucky赤裸的身体随着抽插的节奏晃动。他头脑不清，意识模糊，不记得被这样操了多久。  
大战结束后，Bucky回到总部，那个将他改造成扯线木偶的男人——Zola博士，用冷冰冰的电脑音发令：  
“你救了美国队长，你这个叛徒，承受组织的严惩吧。”  
他成了九头蛇总部的禁脔。  
九头蛇总部鲜少有女性。这些经历过严苛战斗训练，筋肉发达，荷尔蒙过剩的男体，被纳粹组织的严格教条限制，没有正常的发泄途径，一直被禁欲，渴望发泄。  
等待Bucky的，是不分白天黑夜，变态的群体轮暴。

他的脖子被套上项圈，锁在总部最大的房间中间的一根柱子上，只要有人有欲望，就来找他解决。发泄过后，逼迫他吞下腥涩的精液和骚臭的尿液，他成了九头蛇总部的公厕。  
Zola博士依靠摄像头监视这种行为，确保Bucky每时每刻都在得到惩戒。  
这种漫长无止境的折磨，一直持续到九头蛇的暗杀名单上出现新的名字。  
Zola用它无机质的电脑音下令：  
“暂停下来，给他洗脑，放他去执行任务。”  
Crossbones此时正骑在Bucky身上，他给Bucky的后穴灌满精液，塞上肛塞。输入密码解开他的项圈，拍拍他的屁股，  
“嘿，小子，起来，我们去洗脑台。”  
Bucky温顺地接受洗脑，就像他曾经遭受过的无数回一样。  
洗去了被虐待的记忆，Bucky带着一身红肿，瘀青和隐秘部位的不适，头脑纯洁如一只白鸽，去执行残酷的暗杀指令。  
任务圆满完成，Bucky回到总部，同事们再次把他锁在专属的柱子上，施淫施暴。  
他仓皇失措，不知为何会遭遇同僚的如此对待，即使这些人一直都很冷酷陌生。  
干涩的甬道毫无准备地被肉刃劈开，Bucky发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
“哈，简直就跟处女一样，我们得到了可以循环再生使用的处女！嘿，小子，你可真够环保。”  
从此之后，如果总部的干部们想依靠Bucky的惊恐和生涩得到新的刺激，玩一把新鲜的，就会扯动他项圈上的锁链，把他拉到洗脑台，洗成如一张白纸般纯净无垢的思想，再接着实施恶行。  
即使被洗脑无数回，大脑沟渠里的回忆被刮得干干净净，一丝不剩。但身体被玩弄的记忆，却已经根深蒂固。  
永远被操到射无可射，体力被榨干。Bucky执行任务时无可避免地出现纰漏。

他一枪爆掉了两个人的头，落地玻璃窗绽开鲜艳的血花。还剩二十一个。敌人从背后偷袭，一拥而上抓住了他。

冬日战士的制服被撕裂扯掉。敌人发现了塞在他下体的肛塞，像发现新大陆一样惊喜。

Bucky遭遇疯狂的报复。暗杀对象群体兽化，轮奸了他。而他断裂的手臂此时汩汩留着鲜血，阴湿了坚硬的大理石地面。  
Zola博士无情地监视大屏幕，储存在晶体管二极管里的思维冷静地看到敌人全体都轮流把Bucky操了个遍，确保没有一个人遗漏。等对方拉起Bucky的阴茎，嬉笑着准备阉割他，在他泪水沾湿了脸颊，最惊恐无助，失去全部战斗力，像条等着被虐杀的流浪狗的时候，久候在室外的九头蛇特工们破墙而入，把Bucky救了出来。并且当着他的面，杀光了强暴他的家伙。  
博士命令手下修复Bucky的残臂，并对被干到声嘶力竭，眼神支离破碎，气若游丝的他说：  
“只有组织会保护你，拯救你，我的孩子。这里就是你的归宿，永远不要想着逃离我们。离开组织，你会死得很惨。”  
从此之后，Bucky每次接受惩罚，尿道都会被插入长长的尖针，堵塞尿道口，不被允许射出。因为射精会耗费他的体能，降低他的战斗力，影响他执行任务时的发挥，之前那种失误不能再重演。  
他是无情的暗杀机器，绝对不被允许有弱点。  
得不到发泄，后穴和双唇都被充分滋润使用，积攒的多巴胺和脑内咖，得不到释放，只有走上暗杀的战场，Bucky才能通过杀戮来平息体内的狂躁。  
每一次执行任务并且成功，他都能得到短暂的平静和解脱。  
这种宁静能够维持到另一轮惩罚的轮奸盛宴开始。通常这中间不会间隔很久。  
他的身体在漫长的折磨中发生了变化，为了生存下去，为了摆脱痛苦，他的精神变得享受这种群体的凌辱。加诸他肉体的疼痛，能够刺激脑内咖释放愉悦。情绪被改写，一切苦难都变成上帝的赠予。  
“啊……啊啊……再多一点……更深……求求你……啊啊啊啊……”  
在Zola博士所策划的孜孜不倦的调教之下，经过漫长的时间的洗礼，他从肉体到心灵，都彻底屈服，演化成最温顺驯服的性奴。  
只要他的嘴没有被阴茎堵上，都会发出悦耳的哭泣，呻吟，和高潮的嘶吼。接受每个人的，花样层出不穷的变态指令，并且绝对服从。不被允许射精很痛苦，但他的身体已经被调教到可以达到无射精高潮。  
甚至，如果不在他的肛门中灌满精液，塞上肛塞。他的眼神会像小鹿一般慌张无措。如果他不能服侍得九头蛇总部的大爷们满意，坏心眼的男人们就会故意不给他塞上肛塞，强迫他就这样充满不安定感地去执行任务。  
这是对Bucky最残酷最可怕的处罚。  
那种感觉简直就像候鸟被撕掉翅膀，扔进地狱的真火中，包围自己的世界是无情灼烧的烈焰，再多维持一会儿，他的心和身体都会被焚成灰烬。  
有过一次之后他就再也不想经历第二次，为了逃离这种恐怖的待遇，他必须全身心投入，服侍全体人员。

某个平常的一天。  
一根，两根，三根，三龙入洞。九头蛇的干部们不是第一次这样玩儿了，Bucky承受的疼痛已经转化为莫大的满足和喜悦，他享受并渴望这种凌辱。  
他摇晃双臀，卖力迎合，随着抽插的节奏扭动肢体，一个干部觉得这样玩不过瘾，他取下嘴里的香烟，在Bucky内壁痉挛，就要颤抖着无射精高潮的时候，把烟头杵在Bucky丰润的翘臀上。  
“啊……啊啊啊啊啊……”声嘶力竭的哀嚎响彻九头蛇总部。  
节奏乱了，刺激痉挛的内壁让三个人同时达到高潮，喷薄而出的精液像花洒一样射进了内壁的最深处。  
“记住，你这个放荡的婊子，享受的是我们，只有你越痛苦，我们才越享受，不许高潮，不许享受，只有痛苦才是你这个婊子该有的姿态。”  
从此干部们发明了更多的新玩法，Bucky不能表现出痛苦，也不能表现出享受，不管被怎样对待，他都目光呆滞，神情茫然，仿佛那些烟头，钢针，皮鞭，火焰，不是刺进了自己肉里。他的灵魂飘离，只静静地升在半空，等待一次又一次，永无止境，仿佛事不关己的群体凌虐结束。

日复一日，年复一年，终于这样的事件迎来了转机。  
美国队长率部攻入了九头蛇的总部。


	2. Chapter 2

砖混结构的墙体被星盾击穿，伴随巨大的轰鸣，墙块和灰屑散落一地。

  
映入全体复仇者联盟成员眼帘的情景是：赤裸的男体如同美味的餐点一般盛放在孕妇生育用的钢床上，棕中带金的发丝湿哒哒地黏在脖颈周围，筋肉遒健的下半身赤裸，双腿大张，臀部高耸，强化合金的机械手臂支撑身体，像母狗一样匍匐。站在他身后的壮男慌乱中拔出了肆虐的凶器，暴露出溢满精液的殷红后穴，附有吸盘的赭墨色触手扭拧着从从穴孔中钻出，一只软糯湿滑的章鱼，臭名昭著的穴居动物缓慢从菊穴中爬出，覆盖整个汗湿红肿、伤痕累累的臀部，白浊夹杂猩红血丝的秽液，满溢出空虚又不知餍足的小穴，噗滋噗滋热腾腾往外冒。显然，一场狂欢盛宴被无情打断。

  
“呜……”产床上的男人发出一声细不可闻的微弱喘息。在他身边的同僚解开禁锢他双臂的器械之时，与金属摩擦出血的手腕，在镣铐离开时如同被撕去一层皮肤般疼痛。

  
复仇者联盟的领导者——美国队长见到眼前一幕，双目赤红，他的愤怒像火山的熔岩一样在胸口酝酿，准备随时就要喷发。他的双拳紧握，牙根咬得咯吱响，身后有着整个复仇者联盟的超级英雄队列。聪明一点的敌人遭遇这种阵势，都清楚己方已经输了。

  
“Bucky！”美国队长呼喊出声，他几乎克制不住声音中的颤抖。

  
“Bucky？谁是Bucky？”冬日战士似乎喃喃回应，又似乎自言自语。记忆的片段如同碎裂的镜子般回闪而过，他的头脑中出现一丝动摇，带动身体的重心不稳，从金属床上重重地摔倒在地，像一块丢弃的、污秽的破碎抹布。被玩弄至虚弱的肉体承受不住地面的巨大冲击，他转瞬晕了过去，不省人事。

  
“遭遇入侵！全体战斗人员准备！非战斗人员紧急撤离！紧急撤离！”

  
Zola博士刺耳的电子音在空气中回荡，这令人憎恶的声音中似乎夹杂了一丝电子生物不应具有的慌乱。报警的红色指示灯快速闪烁，现场的气氛紧张异常，一触即发。

  
美国队长抬起手臂，发出进攻的口号，打响了这场战役。

  
九头蛇众措手不及，英雄们倾巢而出。激烈的战斗更像一场单方面的屠戮。复仇者们由始至终一直占取绝对优势。

  
黑寡妇的大腿绞杀，把一个六尺高的壮男的头部卸了下来，鲜血从颈动脉喷薄而出，像落日的霞光一般迸射；浩克发怒，化身一阵绿色的旋风粉碎了整个房间的立柱，天花板失去支撑，碎裂塌陷，活着的人都在枪林弹雨和掉落的墙体裂块中死命出逃；雷神举锤引爆天雷，地下室坍塌，像墓地埋葬所有；钢铁侠飞至半空，居高临下补上一记4t当量的电波，给坟墓合上最后一抔黄土，死去的尸体无需再寻别处埋葬。

  
鹰眼这种远距离战斗型选手，多半的箭还留在背负的箭筒里，简直还没来得急热身。如果这是一场RPG游戏，屏幕上一定已经出现了：

  
——捣毁九头蛇总部——  
——Mission Complete——

 

美国队长缓慢地抱起了往昔的战友，James Barnes这个名字对他来说意味着更多。他取过一片破布倾覆在对方身上。遍布全身的烟头疤痕，憔悴的黑眼圈，各种不同于战斗损伤的虐待痕迹，这些伤害都如同钢针一般刺进了Steve的心里。不管是曾经弱小，被恶霸欺凌的少年时期，还是无比强壮，与可怕的怪物战斗落于下风，他都不曾如此恐惧，如此害怕失去。如果Bucky此时闭上的眼无法再度睁开，他不确定自己能反复承受如此深重的打击。他的心在Bucky掉落悬崖的时候破碎过一次，那种伤害哪怕是如今的失而复得也不能完全弥补，永远在心中留下破碎的痕迹。

  
四倍听力，让他感受到怀中人浅淡的呼吸，如同春日的微风般吹过了他荒芜的心田，带起一丝绿意。冬日战士惨遭凌辱，身心俱损，这不是美国队长想要的结果。可是至少，Bucky回来了。阔别70载，再度回到他怀中。  
哪怕苦难的折磨还将要继续。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
复仇者大厦医疗室内。

美国队长遣散了全部人员，只留下自己和昏迷的Bucky。

“Javis，情况怎么样？”

一面虚拟墙亮起来，显示冬兵全身体检的核磁成像。几处轻微的骨裂，最要命的是腿心关键部位，一根笔直的金属针插入其中，不属于生命有机体的外物，显得格外扎眼。

“Sir，冬日战士的体内有金属异物，穿刺在人体的细致部位，手术用机械臂达不到这种精度，需要人工取出。”

Steve皱起了眉头。在过去的一年中，Bucky被九头蛇众性虐和伤害，自己竟然无能为力。

“会造成今天的结果，都是我的错，我会用今后的时间来偿还，给我这个机会，千万挺住，Bucky。”

美队的眉心紧紧地拧在一起，手掌抚摸冬兵的额头，想要化解凝聚其中的焦虑和痛苦。

手掌之下筋肉坚实的躯体开始颤抖，体温升高，分泌出汗液。

“冬日战士心率加快，血压升高，Sir，他快要醒过来……”

Javis话音刚落，Bucky猛地睁开了眼。刺眼的无影灯让他露出惊讶和恐慌的神情，但这种脆弱的表现倏忽即逝。

发现四肢被电磁锁牢牢固定，Bucky开始剧烈的挣扎。

“啊啊啊——放开！！”

“住手，你这样会伤害到自己！”Steve制止这种自毁的行动，可是Bucky根本听不进去。机械臂生生用蛮力将电磁锁折断。

美国队长用四倍力勉强压制住Bucky的手臂，但他的顾虑太多，眼看局面又要失控。

“Jarvis，给Bucky注射体能抑制剂！”

床头的两支机械臂降下来，注射用针头插入冬日战士的脖颈。随着浓绿色液体的推入，Bucky的挣扎变弱，原本霸道凶狠的目光变得软弱无助，委屈的水痕浮上蓝灰的瞳孔。

“Sir，也许我们需要卸掉他的机械手臂。”

“照你说的做，Jarvis。给他清洁消毒，我们要取出他体内的异物。”

更多的机械臂降了下来，喷洒医用酒精清洁Bucky沾染污泥和其他肮脏不堪的秽液的身躯。伤口遭遇如此直接的刺激会很疼，体能抑制剂也并没有麻醉的功效。可是Bucky目光空洞，神情呆若木鸡，仿佛加诸他身上的痛苦不是他的，他似乎看不见，听不到，五感全失。被卸下机械手臂他也没什么反应，就像初生的婴儿般安静无助。

但在接下来的对待中，当冬日战士表现得不能抵御快乐，Steve知晓他并非没有感知到疼痛。

“Sir，我们需要让他勃起才能取出异物。”

“该怎么做就怎么做，继续，Jarvis。”美国队长向往常一样发号施令，态度刚毅果决，可是无比的心痛却难免让他的声音中夹杂了一丝颤抖。

Jarvis控制的一双机械手臂分开了冬日战士的双腿，让它们呈现向外扩张的M型。另一支闪烁银白光泽，顶端带有粗壮椭圆柱体金属的机械臂探入了双腿间的幽穴。

没有润滑，简单直接但并不粗暴，缓慢的插入。

当粗壮的金属柱体全部进入曾经饱受摧残和折磨的密穴之后，Jarvis输出指令，柱体以固定的频率开始震动，室内响起类似黄蜂鸣叫的嗡嗡声。

冬日战士胸口起伏，暗色的乳首挺立，唇齿间发出无可抑制的喘息。

“哈……啊哈……”

他的阴茎赤红饱满如起航的风帆，青筋鼓胀如帆上扯紧的麻绳。坚实的躯体痛苦地扭动，无法射出的难受使他绝望。身体分泌的汗液像暴雨一般涔涔而下，浸透了清洁用毛巾和床单。被药物抑制体能，徒留一只残臂，失去机械臂庇护的冬日战士狼狈如同一只在泥泞中打滚的蝴蝶幼体。

在坚硬勃起的柱体之上，一根钢针的针尖，慢慢从晶莹的前液中升起，露出了端倪。

“啊……呜……不要……”想要从声音中分辨出是痛苦地要求不要继续还是欢愉地要求不要停止，太难了，这不可能办到。

“这样还不够……”Steve喃喃道。

美国队长握住了冬日战士的阴茎，安抚他充血的睾丸，促使钢针在前液的润滑下更多地被从尿道中挤出。

小心翼翼地拔出了钢针。几缕浅淡的血丝连同钢针一起被带出Bucky体内。但Bucky并没能因为堵塞物的去除而完成射精。蜂蜜色的液体汩汩流出。冲刷了受损不轻的尿道深处，给身体最脆弱的内里深处带来撕裂的疼痛。即使肌肉再怎么在战斗的洗礼中历经沧桑和磨难而变得强健，这种软肋处的疼痛也无可抵御。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

Jarvis的机械臂释放了对冬日战士的禁锢，Bucky缩起了肚子和四肢，身体像浸水的纸巾一样难受地皱成一团。


End file.
